


Gominolas en la oscuridad

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise CREE que sabe cómo seducir a Kuroko Tetsuya. Lo que no sabe, sin embargo, es que Kuroko tiene una abuela de lo más graciosa. ¿Y para qué mentir?</p><p>Tampoco sabe cómo seducir a Kuroko Tetsuya. Qué pena de vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gominolas en la oscuridad

Kise lo tiene todo bien planeado, como siempre: sale de la ducha, se tapa las gominolas con la toalla (está, a fin de cuentas, en una casa que no es suya y tampoco está bien ser tan descocado), va a la habitación de Kurokocchi y lo seduce con su cuerpo reluciente y limpito. Kurokocchi le dirá que se tape, que es un desvergonzado y que pillará un resfriado; entonces, Kise, más astuto que un zorro hambriento, le dirá _Kurokocchi, pero si estamos en verano_ , se acercará muuucho a él y… _tachán_.

Bueno, hay que ser realistas y admitir que antes de que Kise pueda hacer de las suyas, Kurokocchi ya le habrá lanzado un cojín o algo. El caso es seducirlo y luego ya se verá.

Con esa noble empresa en mente, nuestro joven héroe (sí, seguimos hablando de Kise) sale de la ducha. Bien. Coge la toalla que le ha dejado Kurokocchi en el baño y se tapa con ella las gominolas. Bien.

O no tan bien, porque puede que esa toalla haya tocado ¡las gominolas de Kurokocchi! Uyuyuyuy.

…O las de su padre.

Kise se muere del asco ahí mismo. Cuando resucita, después de unos segundos de melodrama interno, retoma las fuerzas para continuar con su plan. Ahora es cuando tiene que ir a la habitación de Kurokocchi y hacerse el interesante.

Se mira en el espejo, asegurándose de no tener granos y sí pinta de tigre bengalí, y entonces sucede el antimilagro.

Se va la luz.

Kise piensa en que no va a poder usar el secador de pelo y chasquea la lengua. Esa profundidad psicológica, ese mar de pensamientos filosóficos, se evapora cuando escucha un ruido en el pasillo. Alguien se ha caído por las escaleras o algo así.

Y solo están ellos en casa, así que… ¡¡Kurokocchi!!

¡KUROKOCCHI SE HA HECHO DAÑO!

Kise sale corriendo del baño, aún bien tapadito pero nada sexy, y se pega una hostia en el dedo gordo del pie con una especie de estantería que hay en el pasillo. ¡Malditos libros! Herido pero fuerte, Kise continúa dándose golpes _con todo_ , acabando más malherido que en un partido contra el Kirisaki Daiichi, y llega a las escaleras.

Escucha un ruidito lastimero.

—¿Estás bien? —Kise se agacha y ayuda a levantarse a… a alguien que, desde luego, no es Kurokocchi. Mide como veinte centímetros menos que él, ¡que ya es decir!

—Ay… Qué mala pata, hombre, que se ha tenido que ir la luz justo ahora… ay… Estoy bien, hijito, no te preocupes… Mm. —La anciana, que debe de ser la abuela de Kurokocchi, le palpa los bíceps—. Tú no eres mi nieto.

«Algún día lo seré, futura yaya política», piensa Kise.

—No, soy Kise Ryouta, un amigo de Kuroko-kun. ¡Ya ve, yo acabo de salir de la ducha! —Se ríe para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero la toalla ya está buscando encontrarse con el suelo y a Kise le está entrando el pánico—. ¿De veras que se encuentra bien?

La anciana se estabiliza, aún algo quejumbrosa, y se agarra al brazo de Kise para no volverse a caer.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Ay, qué alto eres… ¿Kise-kun, dijiste? Sí, sé quién eres… Tetsuya habla mucho de ti.

Sonrojado hasta los topes y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por microsegundo, seguramente.

Kise está hablando de Kurokocchi, ¿eh? No de él mismo.

(Que también)

La luz regresa y el primer instinto de Kise es recoger las cosas que se le han caído a la abuelita por las escaleras (¿ovillos…de lana?). Ella le dice que no hace falta y que es muy bien niño y _qué alegría que mi nieto tenga amigos tan educados_ y Kise, por supuesto, haciéndose el humilde por fuera y bailando la conga por dentro.

La abuelita sigue palpándole los bíceps —“es para no caerme, jeje”— y Kise le pregunta si puede ayudarla con algo más.

Entonces llega Kurokocchi.

Con una pinta innegable de haberse despertado de una siesta (esos pelos alborotados lo delatan) y observando a  Kise, con la toalla ya revelando parte de sus pelillos _de ahí abajo_ , y a su abuela agarradita a él. A ver, que la escena podría ser tierna si no fuera porque Kise está casi en bolas.

Claro, Kurokocchi no sabe nada de que se ha ido la luz y se debe de pensar que Kise es un guarrindongo de cuidado; o peor aún, ¡un Aominecchi de la vida!

—Kise-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Kurokocchi, más dulce que el algodón de azúcar, se frota los párpados.

—Es que… verás, salí de la ducha y se fue la luz y escuché un ruido y no me dio tiempo a vestirme y, bueno, _ya sabes_.

—Eso no justifica que estés en medio del pasillo en paños menores y —entrecerró los ojos— con una bolsa llena de ovillos de lana.

—Eso es de tu abuela, hombre. —Kise sonríe, buscando la complicidad de una persona que, _mira qué cosas_ , no está a su lado. Que sí, que la señora es pequeñita, ¡pero no tanto!—. ¿Eh? ¡Pero si estaba aquí hace nada…!

Kise busca por todas partes y no hay rastros de una anciana en miniatura con un gusto exquisito para los hombres. Lo peor es que Kurokocchi ya empieza a juzgarle en silencio.

—Eres un degenerado, Kise-kun. Mi abuela o mi madre van a llegar en cualquier momento y te van a ver así. No respetas nada.

—¡Pero! ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Que estaba aquí hace nada! —Le enseña la bolsa con ovillos de lana como prueba definitiva—. ¿¿Si no de dónde sacaría yo esto??

— _Excusas_.

Kise sigue protestando, porque ni la vida ni el chico que le gusta le sonríen, y escucha una risita de bruja piruja al otro lado de una puerta que está al fondo del pasillo. _Es ella_.

—¡Es ella! ¡Kurokocchi!

—Estoy convencido de que mi abuela tiene mejores cosas que hacer que gastarte bromas, Kise-kun.

—¡PERO LOS OVILLOS DE LANA!

—No me extrañaría que fueses a fisgonear a la habitación de mi abuela.

La risa se sigue escuchando, cada vez más clara, y Kise se da la vuelta a tiempo para ver cómo la abuela de Kurokocchi, pequeñita y calculadora, entreabre la puerta y guiña un ojo. ¿Lo peor? Que Kurokocchi la mira y levanta un pulgar. ¡Están en complot! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cruel?

—Kurokocchi, eres lo peor.

—No soy yo el que está semidesnudo en una casa ajena.

Kurokocchi se va a su habitación y sabe que Kise, que ya está suspirando resignado, lo va a seguir. Es que cuánta maldad, qué mal corazón. ¡Y pensar que Kise está coladito por esta criatura taimada! Qué malas son las hormonas y la adolescencia, la verdad.

—Deja de estar de morros y vístete, que vas a pillar un resfriado.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, que en estos casos es poca, Kise empieza a reírse.

El plan de Kise, pese al apagón y las abuelas fantasma, ha salido a pedir de boca (boca con herpes y caries, pero _en fin_ ) y ha adivinado la reacción del Impredecible Kurokocchi con tal precisión que hasta el Emperor Eye de Akashicchi le envidiaría. ¿No es para reírse? Seguramente _no_ , pero a él le hace gracia igual.

—Kurokocchi, pero si estamos en verano.

Kurokocchi no se entera de nada, pero aun así le regala una sonrisa medio adormilada. Se ve que la vida sigue sin sonreírle, pero Kurokocchi sí lo hace y eso ya lo compensa con creces.

Ahora solo le queda continuar con el resto del plan.


End file.
